


OC Pesterlogs

by 8REKI8ARR



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cat Puns, Gen, Help, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Typing Quirks (Homestuck), at their finest, but its bad, i shouldve put that in at like the start but i didnt, puns, terrible puns, theres like one, they really are bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8REKI8ARR/pseuds/8REKI8ARR
Summary: All OCS except for Laz are mine unless specified here!!!Uvilyr is kinda my OC? I own him but he was originally made by my friend!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

\-- twinCetacean [TC] began trolling  lazuriteLunatic [LL] \--

TC: Hey there.  
LL: WAIT. ARE YOU TAlKING TO ME?  
LL: BECAUSE IF YOU ARE THEN HI I GUESS.  
TC: Yeah I was talkinng to youu.  
TC: Who else wouuld I be talkinng to if I'm private messaginng youu?  
LL: YOU HOlD A FAIR POINT THERE.  
LL: YOU ARE PRIVATE MESSAGING ME.  
LL: THEREFORE, I AM THE ONlY ONE YOU COUlD BE TAlKING TO.  
TC: Ya see nnow?  
TC: I am the onnly logical troll youu couuld be talkinng to right nnow.  
LL: TM FUCKING I.  
LL: MY SMAll CHERUB BRAIN CANNOT COMPREHEND THIS KIND OF INFO.  
LL: I THINK. IM DYING.  
TC: How sad.  
TC: Cann youu tell how muuch I fear for youur death?  
TC: Throuugh my texts?  
TC: I fear oh so muuch.  
LL: AS YOU SHOUlD. YOU DUMB UGlY TROll!  
LL: I DIDN'T MEAN THAT BY THE WAY.  
LL: YOU PROBABlY AREN'T UGlY.  
TC: I wouuldnn't say I'm _that_ bad lookinng to be honnest.  
LL: WHERE WAS THIS EVEN GOING?  
TC: I donn't evenn knnow annymore-  
TC: Probably somewhere nnot so pleasannt.  
LL: NO. IT WAS PROBABlY GOING SOMEWHERE DECENT.  
LL: WEll THEN. lET'S SEE WHERE THIS NEW CONVERSATION TAKES US  
TC: Couuldnnt've said it beta myself.  
LL: BETA?  
TC: Better. It's like a fish punn kinnda?  
LL: OH. I SEE.  
LL: I DONT REAllY. BECAUSE IM BlIND.  
LL: BUT I SEE NOW.  
TC: Wait thenn how inn the gluub are youu seeinng these messages?  
LL: I HAVE MY WAYS.  
LL: SECRET, I KNOW. BUT I HAVE THEM.  
TC: Well it turnns ouut this "nnew connversationn" is goinng approximately absoluutely nnowhere!  
LL: IT WAS WORTH A SHOT. RIGHT?  
TC: Yep. =}  
LL: COUlD YOU JUST lIKE NOT WITH THAT  
LL: ITS KINDA CREEPY NOT GONNA lIE  
TC: Emoji uuse stopped!  
TC: Aww shuucks. It seems ouur time here has ennded. UUnntil nnext time we talk mystery cheruub.  
LL: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "ouur time here has ennded."?  


\--twinCetacean [TC] has ceased trolling lazuriteLunatic [LL]\--


	2. Chapter 2

\--lazuriteLunatic [LL] began trolling aggressiveArchaic [AA]\--

LL: FINAllY. I'VE DONE IT.  
AA: :3 « _don3_what?_  
LL: I DID WHAT HUMANS CAll "A SHARPIE BATH".  
AA: :3 « _humans.._  
AA: :3 « _what_th3_h3ll_ar3_you_m3owing_about?_  
LL: OH. I MEANT AlIENS.  
AA: :3 « _oh_  
AA: :3 « _but_whats_a_sharpi3?_  
LL: A TYPE OF PEN.  
AA: :3 « _ooooh_okay_th3n_  
AA: :3 « _so_why_th3_h3ll_hav3_you_mad3_a_bath_of_p3ns?_  
AA: :3 « _that_s33ms_lick_a_wast3_of_tim3?_  
LL: TRY SEARCHING IT UP.  
AA: :3 « _if_you_say_so.._

[AA has become an idle troll!]

[AA has become an active troll!]

AA: :3 « _J3GUS_FUCKING_CHRIST-_  
AA: :3 « _you_did_THAT?_  
LL: YEAH.  
AA: :3 « _thats_way_fuck3d_up!_  
LL: I'M A TEAl BlOOD.  
AA: :3 « _i_know_a_c3rtain_t3al_blood_:/_  
AA: :3 « _h3s_not_as_funny_as_you_  
AA: :3 « _h3s_a_bit3_crazy_i_gu3ss?_  
AA: :3 « _but_h3s_not_pawll_that_funny_  
LL: YEAH. THAT WAS A STUPID DECISION.  
AA: :3 « _it_may_b3_b3claws_i_can_bar3ly_und3rstand_him?_  
LL: WHAT'S HIS NAME?  
AA: :3 « _uvilyr_zymari_  
AA: :3 « _i_say_i_can_bar3ly_und3rstand_him_but.._  
AA: :3 « _w3_rar3ly_3v3r_r3ally_talk_  
AA: :3 « _h3s_not_on3_fur_social_int3raction_  
LL: SOUNDS DISAPPOINTING.  
LL: IS HE SCARED?  
AA: :3 « _i_dont_know_  
AA: :3 « _i_think_th3_only_on3_who_r3ally_knows_much_about_him_is_my_kism3sis?_  
AA: :3 « _but_3v3n_H3_cant_b3_a_r3liabl3_sourc3_som3tim3s_>:c_  
LL: OH. A KISMESIS.  
LL: I'VE HEARD OF THEM BEFORE.  
AA: :3 « _you_hav3?_  
LL: YEAH. WITH A FRIEND.  
AA: :3 « _whos_your_furi3nd?_  
LL: A ROBOT AND A GREY HAIRED GUY.  
AA: _but_thats_two_trolls?_

[LL has become an idle troll]

AA: :3 « _h3llo?_  
AA: :3 « _ar3_you_purrpously_ignoring_m3_now?_  
AA: :3 « _ffs_

\--aggressiveArchaic [AA] has ceased trolling lazuriteLunatic [LL]\--


	3. Continuation of Chapter 2

\--lazuriteLunatic [LL] began trolling aggressiveArchaic [AA]\--

LL: BACK.  
AA: :3 « _furnally!_that_took_you_lick.._y3ah_fur3v3r_.  
LL: SORRY. MY BROTHER WAS BEING A PEST.  
AA: :3 « _who_and_what_is_a_broth3r-_.  
LL: OH. IT'S UH.  
LL: HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF A SIBlING BEFORE?  
AA: :3 « _a_who_what_now?_.  
LL: _sighs_ CAN YOU TRY SEARCHING AGAIN?  
AA: :3 « _did_you_s3riously_just_typ3_out_th3_word_sighs?_.  
LL: YEAH..

[AA has become an idle troll!]

LL: WEll. THAT WAS DUMB OF ME.

[AA has become an active troll!]

AA: :3 « _ooooh!_  
AA: :3 « _so_its_kinda_lik3_a_hatchmat3!_.  
LL: YEAHH.  
LL: EXCEPT MY BROTHER SHARES A BODY WITH ME.  
AA: :3 « _you_two_SHAR3_a_body??_  
LL: YEAH. WE DO.  
LL: AND IT CAN GET REAl ANNOYING.  
AA: :3 « _i_b3t_  
AA: :3 « _having_to_lick_shar3_som3thing_with_som3troll.._  
AA: :3 « _wait_wait_  
AA: :3 « _y3ah_n3v3rmind_  
AA: :3 « _having_to_shar3_with_som3thing_with_som3_oth3r_troll_isnt_always_th3_b3st_  
LL: OH NO. WE'RE NOT TROllS.  
LL: WE'RE CHERUBS.  
AA: :3 « _im_not_3v3n_gonna_qu3stion_what_m3w_ar3_or_what_that_m3ans_  
LL: SKElETON lIKE CREATURES.  
AA: :3 « _mak3s_s3ns3_th3n_  
AA: :3 « _lick_living_sk3l3tons_th3n?_  
LL: YEP.  
LL: YOU CAN FACT CHECK ME ON THAT.  
LL: OH. I HAVE TO GO.  
AA: :3 « _oh_  
AA: :3 « _uh.._okay_  
AA: :3 « _will_w3_talk_lat3r?_  
LL: YEAH SURE! I'D lOVE TO  
AA: :3 « _yay!_

\--lazuriteLunatic [LL] has ceased trolling aggressiveArchaic [AA]\--


	4. tester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright this guys quirk is gonna look all hellz of weird so heres a like guide of it
> 
> a = 4  
> d = D  
> i = *  
> o = 0  
> s = z  
> w = vv  
> x = ><  
> z = Z

\--twinCetacean [TC] began trolling scintillerMekanikal [SM]\--

TC: Hey UUvi.  
SM: wh4t D0 y0u vv4nt pneum4  
SM: y0u 0bv*0uzly m3zz4g3D me f0r 4 r34z0n  
SM: vvh4t *z *t  
TC: Am I nnot allowed to wannt to talk with my favouurite half troll? ={  
TC: Bit meann donn't ya thinnk?  
SM: p*zz 0ff  
SM: *m try*ng t0 D0 z0meth*ng pretty *mp0rt4nt rn z0  
SM: k*nD4 highly 4pprec*4teD th4t y0u le4ve me the fuck 4l0ne f0r 4 b*t  
TC: What ya tryinng to make?  
TC: I knnow youu're makinng somethinng!  
SM: 0k4y yez * 4m m4k*ng z0meth*ng  
SM: z0 y0u c4n zt0p b0ther*ng me *ll zend y0u 4 p*c 0f *t z0 f4r  
SM: 4lr*ght  
TC: Youu're the best! <>  
SM: h4te y4 t00 DuDe <>

[SM has attached one (1) file!]

TC: Ooooo!  
TC: That looks amazinng so far UUvi!  
SM: zt0p *t *t D0eznt l00k z0 g00d n0w  
SM: *t w*ll 0bv*0uzly l00k w4y better l4ter  
TC: Obviouusly it will I'm nnot stuupid. TC: Or I like to thinnk I'm nnot stuupid!  
SM: ye4h y0ure pretty ztup*D DuDe ngl  
TC: Wow way to brinng youur onnly kinndest of moirails downn-  
SM: g00D  
SM: y0u zh0uld feel b4D  
SM: n0t me4n*ng th4t 0bv*0uzly  
TC: Good!  



End file.
